


Expect the Unexpected

by BlueSteelFairy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/BlueSteelFairy
Summary: Another Tale set in the continuity established in "Little Lies", set after the events of "No Happy Endings" || In an unexpected twist after the war, James Ironwood has stepped down and disappeared off the radar for reasons unknown-and as Winter Schnee inexplicably had to be honorably discharged, he has named Qrow Branwen Brigadier General of Atlas. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black have been given a new lease on life as Atlesian Specialists-and face their first mission: investigating a mysterious child with an eerie resemblance to Salem. In order to do so, they've been tasked to collaborate with four Huntsmen-former foes Team CFVY. It is a journey of discoveries-both inner and literal-that will change Emerald and Mercury's outlooks...





	1. Chapter One: Diamond in the Rough

    Emerald Sustrai had lost her parents when she was too young to understand how or why. It was tragic, but that was her lot in life. As a child, she'd been unable to imagine anything worse. As a young woman, she concluded she'd been foolish to think so.

     Then she met Cinder, The woman had only been a few years older, but their bond resembled that of a mother and child. Granted, far from an ideal one. But she'd given Emerald a chance to be more. And she had become more. However, she doubted Cinder had “Atlesian Specialist” in mind as a possible outcome.

    When Ruby Rose and her little friends had somehow defeated Salem, Emerald hadn't been present. She had no idea what they'd done or how. She hadn't cared. She'd just needed to find Cinder. Mercury had followed her, more in loyalty to Emerald as a partner and friend then out of concern for the woman who'd brought them together.

    She'd believed, previously, his loyalty to Cinder was similar to hers. Almost maternal. But he had been less ecstatic when it led to their getting captured so they could get Cinder medical attention. Emerald was honestly surprised he didn't bail on her. Then again, she'd bonded with him personally, against all friends. He might even be her-dare she think it-friend?

    Then Mercury and Emerald had been in the dark. They'd been arrested, and though they were in the same cell block as each other-and Hazel, the one other person in Salem's employ they could tolerate-Cinder was in high security. Emerald had gotten to talk to her once, and their conversation hadn't lent to emotions. She wanted Emerald and Mercury to push all blame on her, and say she'd manipulated them.

    She'd been trying to get them off. Then things had gone batshit and she'd broken them out. And hours after that, Cinder was no more. Emerald hadn't been told the details yet.

    And then apparently General Ironwood lost his mind and named Ruby's drunken uncle Brigadier General of Atlas. But not before he'd invited Emerald and Mercury to become Atlesian Specialists. That had been a month ago.

 

    It was strange to say, but the weirdest thing about this new life, was the snow. Emerald had grown up in the more arid climates of Vacuo-hot and dry. Cold and wet was strange and confusing. Yet every morning she woke up, and there it was on the window. Emerald sighed, relieved at least she hadn't seen her breath this time.

    The uniform she pulled on was the second strangest part. She'd been a thief, and then basically had become a terrorist. Now she was a “Specialist”. Mercury had argued in the weeks since that there was nothing special about him, he just murdered people and caused mayhem. Brigadier General Branwen had answered that he'd basically stated the job description. Then Qrow had sputtered ink, having guessed incorrectly that Emerald had made his flask look like an inkwell. 

    And while Emerald counted the unexpected, she'd spent the last month or so using her illusion ability to prevent the new general from getting drunk. She'd make water bottles look like his flask, and made his flask look like a paperweight or book-something that wouldn't draw attention sitting on a desk. This was easier given the three of them had been working in close confines adjusting to their new roles. He was, against his will, sober for 28 days.

    Now they'd been summoned to his office. She'd been unsurprised to see Mercury wearily stumble from his room across the hall from hers. Military housing-for now they had dorm style, but supposedly proper apartments were being searched for.

    Mercury hadn't been looking well. If Emerald hadn't known better, she'd have guessed he was drinking. He was grouchier than usual. He had bags under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping. That made little to no sense-they were the safest they'd ever been in a super secure military compound.

“So. Any idea what the big guy wants us fot that's so formal?”

    The question came after they left the dining hall, and Mercury tugged at his uniform so it wasn't tucked in. He always did this, of course. Emerald sighed and shrugged as they walked.

“Maybe it's our first mission. Maybe he's worried we saw him making out with the Widow Schnee. Who knows.”

“Ah, council meetings,” Mercury chortled, “Getting out of here would be nice though. I'm getting stir crazy.”

    Maybe that was it, Emerald considered. Perhaps he perceived this as a prettier prison so far. She could understand that. However she'd also discovered a weakness for down blankets and multi setting showers with seemingly unlimited hot water.

    When they entered the office, Branwen was talking to someone on his scroll, and nodding.

“Uh huh. Yeah, Glynda. Sounds like a good plan. Thanks. Say Hi to Pint Sized Pine for me, and tell him to stop eyeing my niece.” He hung up and faced them. “Emerald. Mercury. How do you two feel about some field work in Mistral?”

“Hell yes,” Mercury grinned, “Who needs killing?”

“A shit ton of Grimm. Possibly some religious fanatics who think the world should have ended.” Qrow waved a hand. “We've received intel suggesting odd Grimm behavior-almost peaceful. Only in this one forest, however. And that's not why it's special interest-or why I'm sending you.”

 

Qrow stood up and crossed the room, investigating watering can for a plant by the window that had died a week in. He sniffed it, attempted a swig, and gagged on what Emerald suspected was moldy water.

“There's reports of a girl out there. A child, supposedly. Hair as black as ebony, and skin white as snow. Literally.”

“You think-” Emerald felt the blood leave her face.

“Salem?” Mercury guessed. Everyone was certain the peace wouldn't last.

“I think once upon a time a magical naked blue lady told me Salem couldn't be killed. She was defeated-sure. We prevented world wide destruction. But I ain't assuming dead. My money is on dormant. There was an incident with your old boss before sje passed-at first Salem's involvement was suspected. But it's looking more like a crazed experiment by the late mad scientist Arthur Watts.”

“So we're supposed to kill a kid?” Mercury shifted uncomfortably.

“If you two don't think a single kid was hurt the night you all summoned a horde of Grimm on Vale, you're not thinking clear,” Qrow sighed, “That said, child killing is plan… I wanna say K. You'll be workings with the Huntsmen who reported the intel to try to find the child, and find out more about her. They didn't even realize they'd seen her-one of them was snapping photos and caught her at the edge.”

 

Qrow drew up his scroll display, project an image for them to see. Emerald raised a brow, because it was confusing sight. There was an Ursa, flopped on its back as though napping in the sun. Considerably smaller, she saw the little girl-she couldn't have been five, maybe three. But it was true. She had black pigtails, and bone white skin.

 

“You two are the only Specialists we have who've personally seen Salem. If anyone will know-”

“She's missing her evil squiggles,” Mercury declared. Qrow paused, and Emerald winced-even if she knew what he meant. Purple arteries and veins that had pulsed when she was angry.

“...I didn't even notice that,” Branwen exhaled, “That's why you two. And I wanna see you with action. You leave at thirteen hundred, to rendezvous at Haven with Team CFVY.”

 

That gave Emerald paused. If there was a team other then RWBY or JNPR to hold a grudge over Vytal-not to mention they'd generally trashed their school.

“Uh, weren't they in Beacon before?” Mercury raised his hand. “No offense, sir, but what if they don't wanna rendezvous with us?”

“I'm told they're eager to reconnect,” Qrow shrugged.

“We're so going to be murdered.” Emerald winced.

“Yeah, well,” Qrow spun in his chair, “Sober me makes questionable Judgement calls. I suggest illusion doubles to test the waters.”

 


	2. Chapter Two: Quicksilver

_Before_

 

_“We don't need him! Everything was going fine!”_

 

_That was the green haired girl’s frantic voice. Mercury got the feeling she didn’t much approve of him. Maybe it was the patricide. Not that he cared, he had damn good reasons for doing it. For now he sat away from the campfire the two women were arguing beside. His back was to a tree, and he wasn’t watching-only hearing. Reluctantly he drew up a bloody pant leg, wanting to examine how terrible a job he’d done putting himself back together._

_The sound of the slap made Mercury flinch. It was only one, thankfully, but the sound was one he usually heard in sets. Usually followed by hits harder than a slap._ _  
_ _“Do not mistake your place.” The calmer voice-the colder voice. Yet, he couldn’t help but notice an edge. She’d lost her cool. That, he considered, was strange. The other girl had clearly been helping the woman in red for some time. So why did her challenging the idea of bringing Mercury along earn such actions?_

_He didn’t hear the woman approach until she spoke, her calm demeanor returned._   
_“Need a hand?” There was something else in her voice right then Mercury couldn’t identify. Compassion? Empathy? He’d heard of them, but hands on experience was limited. And he couldn’t understand why._ _  
“With what?” He answered dryly, like he hadn’t been trying to peel back fabric, and part of his metal prosthetic weren’t showing._

_“Your knees were bleeding when we found you. Those are new, aren’t they?” She gestured, “Judging by the fight, I’m assuming your father wasn’t the sort of man to make sure they were attached properly.”_

_She wasn’t wrong. Mercury sighed and nodded, if reluctant to show his pained expression. His legs were pounding, even the parts he didn’t still have-that confused him. The woman in red knelt, digging through her pack and producing a first aid kit._ _  
_ _“I don’t get the feeling your friend likes me much.” He commented dryly._

_“Emerald...is different. Purer then you or I, I think. She’s been roughed up by life, but never by those closest to her. This will hurt.”_   
_“I’m used to pain,” Mercury raised a brow, only briefly flinching when she started to clean up and pat down where metal limbs joined flesh, “You saw me murder my father. Her reaction is pretty normal to that. Why doesn’t it bother you?”_   
_“Because I saw a boy avenging himself,” She exhaled, “And if Emerald is really bothered by people who’ve killed their blood...she may want to think again about traveling with me.”_

_That was not something he’d expected to hear. Had she killed someone in her family then?_

_“Who? Your father?”_   
_“No. He died when I was little. Left me with my step mother and half sister. Once my semblance awoke, I paid them a visit.” The insinuation was simple. Once she’d had power, she’d gone back and killed them. He got the feeling there was more to the story, but she wasn’t telling, and he wasn’t asking._   
_“You wanted my dad.”_ _  
“Sa-” The woman in red stopped herself, “The woman I follow wanted your father. She suggested him. Frankly I’m glad you murdered him. By what little I’ve gathered, I’d wager I wouldn’t have particularly been a fan. We might not have gotten far with him before we were once again without an assassin.”_

_The insinuation that if he hadn’t slain his abusive father, she would have, made Mercury smile despite himself. She sat up and nodded to him._ _  
_ _“You didn’t do a bad job. Obviously unpracticed-I wouldn’t imagine anyone having a lot of experience with that. But the joining looks fairly clean. Swollen, but that’s expected. I have some medicine to lessen the swelling, and the pain. We’ll keep an eye on your temperature for signs on infection.”_

_“...I missed your name before,” Mercury admitted, sure she’d told him, but equally sure he hadn’t been paying attention. She smiled wryly, a single amber eye looking out from beneath coal black hair. She held out a few tablets before she spoke._   
_“Cinder Fall.”_   


* * *

_Now_

 

“Hey, Mercury. You want anything?”

    Mercury stirred from his sleep when Emerald shook him. They weren’t in the campground from that first night, wearing tattered clothing. They were on a train, wearing Atlesian Specialist Uniforms, having left Argus some hours earlier. That was where Brigadier General Branwen had shipped them, to connect to the train to take them to Mistral, where they’d rendezvous with CFVY.

    A woman had appeared pushing a snack cart, and that was why Emerald had waken him. She had already dug out her wallet for lien for herself. Mercury sighed and drew a hand across his face.  
“Got any energy drinks?”

    After a few moments of monetary and merchandise exchange, they had two deli meat sandwiches and beverages. Emerald had acquired grapes, cookies, and chips as well-she would make herself sick again, he could tell. He knew she’d spent a lot of time before Cinder struggling to get food, so he wasn’t surprised she still hadn’t figured out how to limit herself.

    Mercury half wondered if he should tell her what he was dreaming about. Instead he popped the tab on his energy drink to chug.  
“So. I don’t get it.”   
“Don’t get what?” Emerald was more than halfway through her sandwich, and had opened the grapes.

“You,” He gestured, “First opportunity to do good, you take it. But before you signed up for Cinder’s-er, I guess Salem’s crusade.”

“I signed up to work under Cinder,” Emerald asserted, and he winced, knowing he’d pushed a button, “Because she’d found me. Saw I wasn’t just a street rat. Saw I was a diamond in the rough. No one had, not since my parents died.”

“...they were good to you, your parents?”  
“Yeah, why?” She paused and glanced at him, “-If this is about how I was when we first met, listen, I’m sorry, I was kind of a bitch and I shouldn’t have judged-”

“No, that’s not it, you were right to judge, you’d just watched me commit patricide,” Mercury snorted softly as he set down the empty can and began to nibble his own sandwich, “Do you ever consider running away?”

    That seemed to surprise Emerald, and she turned to look at her partner with a raised brow.

“Ironwood gave us an out, Mercury. We didn’t have to be specialists. Hell, it should have been the least appealing of the options presented. If you wanted to leave and run, why didn’t you?” Her question hung in the air and Mercury sighed quietly.  
“I didn’t want to be alone. I can’t be alone with my thoughts. I didn’t want to wind up like my dad.”

“Oh.”

    They were quiet for another moment, and Emerald spoke softly.  
“So the little girl. Do you think it could be her?” She didn’t specify who she was talking about. He knew.   
“Anything’s possible, right?” Mercury sighed heavily. “We won’t know unless we make contact.”

“Should we have told Brigadier General Branwen about what we know?”  
“It’s a hunch, not a theory,” Mercury sighed and drew a hand over his face, “No. We agreed to take that secret down just the three of us. Unless she’s truly exposed we don’t tell anyone jack shit.”

“Right,” Emerald set the rest of her sandwich down and gazed out the window as the snowy mountainside passed by, “For Cinder.”


End file.
